


Brothers' Conflict

by Seracchi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracchi/pseuds/Seracchi
Summary: Selama perasaan benci di hatinya tidak sirna, ia tak peduli apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.





	Brothers' Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Diabolik Lovers and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Rejet. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ia tak paham mengapa pemuda itu selalu mendapatkan segalanya. Kasih sayang, perhatian, rasa bangga—segalanya. Padahal ia lah yang berusaha keras, yang melakukan semua hal dengan sempurna. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa, alih-alih memperhatikan, wanita itu malah menelantarkan? Bukankah biasa anak bungsu merupakan anak kesayangan? Ia anak bungsu _tapi kenapa_?

Amarah memenuhi benaknya, seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap kali ia memikirkan pemuda sialan itu. Tanpa sadar mempererat genggaman pada buku di tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba aroma tajam menusuk memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Aroma darah—darah si pemuda sialan.

Sebelum kalian tanya; ya, vampir bisa berdarah—setidaknya vampir yang ada di keluarga mereka—dan ya, ia dan pemuda sialan itu bukan manusia.

“Rei…ji.”

Suara yang memanggil begitu lemah nyaris tak terdengar—seakan tak mampu menembus bau darah yang pekat—tapi toh masih sarat keangkuhan.

“Rei—“

Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk parah. Manusia mungkin akan merasa ngilu mendengar bunyi yang begitu mengerikan namun ia tetap fokus pada bukunya. Dadanya terasa panas membara. Pemuda itu tidak juga mengharap belas kasihan sebagaimana yang ia inginkan.

Kemudian sebuah tangan yang dingin berlumur darah segar berwarna merah kehitaman terulur mengangkat dagunya, mempertontonkan leher putih pucat pada si pemilik tangan yang tampak sekarat. Dekat jarak mereka hingga ia dapat mendengar helaan napas terputus-putus. Giginya bergemeletuk. Panas dalam dadanya semakin membuncah. Ia bangkit berdiri tanpa peringatan, menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sepasang mata tajam langsung menusuk matanya.

“Reiji,” desis pemuda itu dengan nada berbahaya, mungkin ikut murka karena ia menghindar di saat pemuda itu jelas menginginkannya.

Tunggu, kalimat itu terdengar salah. Pemuda itu menginginkan _darahnya_.

Ia mendelik tak kalah tajam. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam pikiran. Ini bukan kali pertama pemuda itu kembali ke mansion dengan berdarah-darah dan setiap kali selalu darahnya yang diinginkan pemuda itu untuk menyembuhkan diri. Berulang kali—ia berhenti menghitung di hitungan ke-943. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia yang didatangi dan bukan adik-adik mereka. Sebab kebenciannya pada pemuda itu tak pernah menjadi sebuah rahasia.

“Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku tidak mengizinkanmu melakukannya?”

Alis pemuda itu terangkat. Sebuah seringai menghias paras yang tampan. “Oh?”

Tangannya terkepal. Dikira ia sedang bercanda!? “Bagaimana kalau aku membiarkanmu mati, hah, _gokutsubushi—_ orang tak berguna?”

Ia salah membiarkan emosi mencemari pikirannya yang jernih sebab pada detik berikutnya ia dihempas membentur dinding. Kedua jemari pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Namun bukannya tenang ia malah semakin marah, marah hingga ke ubun-ubun. Napas berubah terputus-putus.

“Pikir dulu sebelum bertanya.” Pemuda itu berbisik arogan, tepat di telinganya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergidik. “Kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati. Karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk itu.”

Dengan itu, pandangannya menggelap seketika. Ia bisa merasakan kulitnya koyak oleh sepasang taring yang jauh lebih tajam dari pisau meski tak pernah diasah. Tak sampai satu detik, ia melolong kesakitan. Pemuda itu sengaja mengoyak lehernya dengan kasar. Dari dulu selalu begitu.

“Ah… ngghh!”

Ia segera menarik lepas sebelah tangan, menutupi mulutnya yang mulai bersuara di luar kendali. Bisa ia dengar pemuda itu mendengus geli— _hell_ , ia bahkan berani sumpah ia _merasakan_ pemuda itu tersenyum di lehernya. Sialan! Ia bisa menahan diri bila yang hanya rasa sakit yang timbul namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa di balik semua itu ada sebuah kenikmatan.

Ia memejamkan mata saat dirasanya taring itu menusuk semakin dalam. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding dan ia mengerang. Ia tak pernah tahu dirinya mungkin seorang masokis sampai Shuu mengisap darahnya untuk yang pertama kali. Rasa nikmat inilah alasan mengapa ia tak kuasa menolak jika taring itu sudah menancap di lehernya. Pangkal pahanya terasa panas.

“Mmm,” gumam pemuda itu, menjulurkan lidah guna menjilati setiap inci lehernya. Sesekali taring pemuda itu menggores luka yang masih segar, meminum darahnya dengan rakus. “Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya mengapa kau yang kudatangi?”

Ia tidak menjawab, terlalu larut dalam euforia aneh yang membuat kepalanya pusing dan celananya sesak. Entah sejak kapan Shuu melepas cengkeraman pada tangannya yang kini meremas kemeja pemuda itu. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di pundak Shuu, leher mengarah tepat ke mulut yang dihias merah darah.

“ _Yours_ ,” desis Shuu pelan, menjilati sisa-sisa darah di lehernya. “ _The most addictive blood I have ever taste_.”

Napasnya tersengal. Ketika indera perabanya mulai sedikit berfungsi, ia bisa merasakan lengan Shuu melingkari pinggangnya. Lembut namun masih bisa menahannya di tempat, sekaligus kencang namun tidak sampai menyakitinya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap langsung ke sepasang iris yang berkilat. Tubuhnya secara otomatis bergeser, menempel pada Shuu, dan ia mendesah saat paha Shuu menggesek ereksinya.

Shuu tersenyum angkuh—merendahkan—lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Paha dengan sengaja menekan-nekan pangkal pahanya.

Bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia meraih wajah pemuda itu mendekat, memejamkan mata lantas meraup bibir yang masih berlumur darah itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Mengerang merasakan darahnya sendiri pada bibir pemuda itu.

Shuu menguasai ciuman mereka. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak liar dan kasar, mengisap lidahnya, menggigit bibirnya. Pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mulai mengecap darah segar yang menandakan bibirnya terluka. Jemari Shuu meremas bagian belakang tubuhnya, mendorong hingga milik mereka saling bergesekan dan ia menolak mengakui bahwa ia sudah nyaris menjerit seperti perempuan jalang.

Hidung Shuu kembali pada lehernya, mengendus bagian belakang telinga.

“Apa kau sadar aroma yang kau keluarkan semakin kuat?” geram pemuda itu serak dan rendah, menjilat sedikit darah yang masih mengalir dari lehernya. “Apa kau sadar darahmu semakin nikmat saat kau sedang bernafsu?”

Ah, ia bisa merasakan dirinya semakin basah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

“S-Shuu—aah…!”

Jemarinya meremas rambut pemuda itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Terlalu panas. Ia tidak tahan. Ingin pingsan rasanya kalau memang bisa.

“Kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati, Reiji.” Pemuda itu mengulang perkataannya seiring dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar mengerikan. “Kau _tidak bisa_.”

Shuu menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding, tak berhenti saling menggesekkan gundukan di celana mereka. Ia sudah tak mampu berpikir. Tanpa aba-aba, Shuu menancapkan taring dalam-dalam pada lehernya. Matanya membelalak. Ia tahu ia menjerit kencang—jeritan yang mungkin dapat membangunkan orang mati sekalipun. Celananya terasa basah dan lengket.

 _They’re spent_.

Tubuhnya lemas total, merinding dari atas ke bawah. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciuman yang terasa malas dan santai. Perlahan napasnya yang tersengal kembali normal. Shuu berhenti menciumnya dan ganti memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada bibirnya yang berlumur darah dan saliva.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah dapat digerakkan, tanpa membuang waktu langsung didorongnya Shuu hingga terbang ke seberang ruangan, menabrak rak buku yang kini jatuh berantakan.

Pemuda itu memicingkan mata penuh amarah.

Ia mendengus, membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu—gerakan yang sepertinya menimbulkan percikan api pada iris Shuu. Matanya menatap jijik pada kerah kemeja yang kini berwarna merah pekat, digunakan untuk menyeka luka pada leher dan juga bibirnya.

“ _You filth_ ,” desisnya dingin, benci.

Ia menelanjangi diri, mengelap cairan pada pangkal pahanya sebelum berganti pakaian. Iris mata Shuu tak pernah lepas darinya. Usai berpakaian rapi, ia melangkah dan kembali duduk di sofa, meraih bukunya yang sempat terlupakan.

“Lain kali jangan mengotori kemejaku.”

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Manik berkilat-kilat. Ia tahu mereka tengah memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _Masih ada lain kali_.

Sejujurnya mereka tak sabar menunggu hingga itu terjadi. Mungkin pemuda itu sengaja melukai diri demi mengecap setetes darah kepunyaan sang adik. Mungkin. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _But, actually, they like to keep it that way_.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
